


Tell me, do you call a man like that selfish?

by Roead05



Series: The mission to justice (Avengers and co.) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roead05/pseuds/Roead05
Summary: Tony always fights for the world, even if the world doesn't fight for him. Because Tony Stark isn't selfish.





	Tell me, do you call a man like that selfish?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is a one-shot about how Tony Stark is a hero. Any wishes for future fics? This is going to be a part of an oneshot series. Any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me. Any tips for my writing?  
> No further ado.  
> TO THE FIC

Tony Stark was a man who couldn't sleep. He was a man who had seen bad things. He was a man who had seen young Americans killed by the weapons he had created to protect them. He was a man whose inventions have killed thousands (if not millions, he thinks darkly) of people. He was also a man whose diet consisted of coffee and more coffee.

Tony Stark had been betrayed by people he had thought would fight with him forever, but he doesn't fall. Instead he gets up and fixes the mess that people, who never deserved him, made. Tell me, do you call a man like that selfish?

Tony Stark flew a nuke into space, thinking it was a one way trip, to save millions of lives. He would drop everything to save a life. Tell me, do you call a man like that selfish?

Tony Stark gave refuge to a young girl who had hated him and had wanted to kill him practically her whole life because he thought he owed her an unpayable debt. He was the man who had signed a paper to save lives even if it meant his ‘family' would be torn apart. Tell me, do you call a man like that selfish?

Tony Stark took a boy from the streets, helped him become a better hero and treated him like his own. He knew from the beginning that the kid was a better hero then he ever will be. He risked everything for the lives heroes the world will need. Tell me, do you call that man selfish?

Tony Stark could press a button and the whole world would know where the people who betrayed him, the people who left him, are hiding. But he doesn't because he knows the world will need them again and because no matter what they don't deserve to be locked up. Tell me, do you call that man selfish?

Tony Stark was the man who helped make the world stronger, because he sensed something more. He was the man who went to fight the mad Titan alone so nobody else dies. Tell me, do you call a man like that selfish?

As Tony Stark takes his last breath, he takes it for the world. 

And now nobody ever thinks that Tony Stark is selfish, because Tony Stark fought for the world even if the world didn't fight for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!<3  
> Sorry it was so short!


End file.
